Sweet Kisses
by MorbidbyDefault
Summary: "Molly's lip balm tastes really good." This is a birthday prompt fic for Adi-who-is-also-Mou. She requested it, and so this is what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy it!


So, this story is for our lovely Adi (who is also Mou). It's her birthday, and considering she is in another country, I thought this would be a much faster gift to give than trying to send something halfway around the world. Happy birthday, love! I hope this is everything you were hoping for. ;)

**I do NOT own BBC Sherlock, its characters, or any products listed by name in this story. All rights are reserved to the people who own stuff...and stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sweet Kisses**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"It was part of a new catalogue I'd started for the website?" He said, his voice coming out in a questioning tone, rather than its usual confident manner. He currently sat across from the annoyed and expectant glare of his former flatmate and best friend, John Watson.

"Oh, really? What's that? The identification of lip balm flavours? Why on earth would you need to know that? Besides, if that _were_ the actual reason, which I know it's not, then why is there not a ton of lip balm tubes lying around the flat? There would be more than one flavour, Sherlock. Better still, there would _only_ be the lip balm, and it certainly would not be attached to a naked woman, sleeping in your bed!" John ranted, his voice growing louder and louder with each accusatory statement. Sherlock quickly shushed him, his gaze flying to the closed door at the end of the hallway. John let out a long sigh, his hand running over his face. It had become a usual signifying gesture of frustration when he had reached the end of his rope.

"Okay, just... just tell me what's really going on here, Sherlock," John said, forcing himself back to a calm demeanor. He fell back into his chair, silently waiting as the sheet-clad detective began his explanation.

"Molly's lip balm tastes really good."

OoOo

He'd been watching her odd sort of ritual for the past two months. She'd smoothly roll the tube over her lips, the contents glossing the pink skin there. She would then snap the cap back on, and lick the excess amount of balm away. Two months of the teasing show had made Sherlock highly intrigued as to why she would continue to use the substance, if she would only keep darting her lovely tongue out to lick it off an instant later. So, when the opportunity came, he eagerly took it, genuinely excited to see what made this restorative product seem like a snack to his pathologist.

Molly had been rolling the smooth balm on, and her hand went to replace the cap. However, she missed, and the cap immediately fell from her slender fingers. It rolled easily on the floor, driving itself underneath the slab where the two of them had been working.

"Oh, damn," Molly muttered to herself. As she bent to retrieve the runaway lid, Molly placed the tube on the counter, conveniently in front of the silent detective. When she had dropped out of sight, Sherlock quickly snatched the small thing up, his eyes quickly scanning over the label. As he read the information, he came upon the potential cause for Molly's incessant lip-licking. He had been so distracted with reading over the ingredients on the tube, that he completely missed the pathologist standing back up. He missed as she dusted herself off, and stared at him for nearly a full minute, before clearing her throat to snag his attention. Sherlock was immediately scrambling for any sort of legitimate excuse he could think of.

"Ah, I was just adding this particular brand to my mental catalogue of acclaimed lip renewing products. Were you aware that this has artificial colouring in it?" He handed the tube back to her, and she immediately began reading over the label.

"No, I mean, I never really thought about the ingredients before. I buy this one because it tastes like mangoes, and I really like it. Why, is...is artificial colouring in lip balm bad?" Molly asked cautiously, her eyes glancing back down at the product. Sherlock's hand reached around hers, pulling it out from her grasp. He flipped the tube around, reading the ingredients once more.

"It can be. The chemicals tend to react with the others that give the balm its moisturizing qualities, and it ends up drying the skin out even more. That, and mixed with the fact that you constantly lick the flavour off, would no doubt leave your lips even more damaged." He looked up at her, and hid a proud smirk that he had reduced her to blushing again. She nervously bit her lip, before opening her mouth to speak once more.

"I... do I really lick my lips? I hadn't even noticed." Sherlock could only nod, his thoughts becoming distracted by watching as she nervously fussed over her bottom lip. He slowly let out a breath that he had been secretly harbouring as he watched her. The slight pull over her soft pink lip as it tucked between her lovely, pearly teeth had him questioning what the balm must taste like, if it left her truly unaware that she tasted it off all the time. Sherlock lifted the tube to his nose, quickly sniffing at the end of it. It smelled like mangoes, which of course meant he now had to taste it. Curiosity had never been something he could stay away from, and so without thinking, his tongue quickly licked the tip of the balm's smooth roller.

It tasted disgusting. He glanced back up at Molly, only to be met with her wide eyed gaze.

"I really don't understand, it tastes like chemicals, nothing like a mango at all." He handed back the lip balm to her, shrugging his shoulders. She seemed offended that his opinion differed from her, as well as the fact that he had just licked her personal lip balm.

"Well, I think you didn't really do that right. It's not a lolly, you can't just lick it! And you can't just go licking other people's lip balm sticks!" Molly scolded him, before taking her hand and rubbing off the end of the tube. She then slid the balm across her lips, before sliding her tongue along her bottom lip with an exaggerated flair.

"See? It tastes _exactly_ like mango!" Molly proudly stated, her hand moving up to replace the layer of balm she'd just removed. As she did, her tongue unwittingly slipped from between her lips, tasting the sweet fruity flavour.

"For God's sake, Molly! Will you stop that? It drives me mad!" He snapped, causing the small woman to flinch violently. She nervously lifted her hand up, glossing yet another coat of balm over her lower lip. This time, she made a very conscious effort _not_ to taste the mango flavouring off again. However, her eyes met his, and she immediately saw the questioning, thinking gaze that nearly stared through her.

"Hmm, I wonder..." he murmured to himself. Before Molly could ask what he was thinking, the detective lurched forward, his lips colliding softly with hers. She gasped against his mouth, and nearly felt her heart stop when the warm tip of his tongue slid over her bottom lip. When he pulled away, it was only a few inches, his deep crystalline stare ripping through her quickly scattering thoughts.

"I think... I mean, you're right. Much better this way." Sherlock immediately leaned back in, capturing her lips with his own. He sucked on her lower lip, inevitably removing any traces of the balm.

"Definitely sweet," he muttered again, only briefly removing himself from the still shocked pathologist. She hadn't moved, afraid that it would break whatever spell he was obviously under. However, when he leaned in for a third kiss, Molly couldn't hold herself back any longer. Her lips retaliated with full force, her hands slowly worming their way up and around the edge of Sherlock's coat collar. Having her touch him seemed to ignite something within the detective, and he pulled away quickly, his breath heaving as he tried to regain some of his sanity.

"Oh...I... I'm sor..." Molly began to apologize, immediately regretting getting too close, getting _too_ involved. However, when he stocked toward the door, he did so with her hand wrapped tightly in his.

OoOo

When Sherlock finished his explanation, he looked up to gauge John's reaction. The man was shocked to find that John, instead of being angry, shocked, or worried, he was beaming from ear to ear. His smile was tightly wound, and his chest moved as he silently chuckled.

"What?" Sherlock asked, feeling rather like the butt of some unspoken joke.

"Oh, nothing. I mean, brilliant job, I just never thought that it would be lip balm that would be your undoing with that girl," John said through his chuckles. Sherlock merely rolled his eyes. He stood, walking toward the bathroom. Only minutes later, he emerged again, wearing a baggy pair of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. John eyed him wearily, noting the outfit was the same as when he'd last been high.

"Sherlock..."

"Oh, you worry too much, John. I merely don't wish to wake Molly. She definitely needs the quality rest she's currently receiving." Sherlock's knowing smirk had John out of his seat and immediately heading toward the door. The detective followed suit, and they left the quiet flat.

"So, where are you off to?" John asked, his hand sticking out for a cab. Sherlock had already started to walk down the road, heading toward the main connecting street.

"Have to run an errand for my pathologist. Her health depends on it," he called back, leaving the message to be deciphered by John's wildly imaginative mind.

OoOo

Molly awoke to the feeling of the bed dipping down. She shifted her head to the side, her wavy hair cascading a bit over her face. However, she could still make out the form lying next to her. His smile was softer than his usually hard, stoic expression, and his eyes glistened with their obvious adoration for her.

"Morning," she managed to say in a gruff voice. A hand swept her hair away from her face, and she could now see that he had a small object in his grasp. She shifted again, this time onto her back. Her tired and sore muscles stretched as she adjusted to the new position, and the warmth of the sheets falling gently over her curves.

"It has lanolin in it. All natural flavouring and no artificial colouring. This kind is supposed to taste like cherries, though after the small bit I've already sampled, I cannot draw a positive conclusion that it is an accurate flavour. Perhaps you could try it?" Molly chuckled softly, and parted her lips for him. Sherlock leaned in, squeezing the soft salve-like balm onto his fingertip. He then smoothed it over her top lip, slowly followed by her bottom lip. She rubbed her lips together, before her tongue darted out slowly, licking the sweet flavour. She reached for the tube, pulling it from his hand, and she slowly applied more.

"Well, I think it tastes like cherries, but then again, I'm not the one cataloguing different lip restorative products, am I?" Molly teasingly said, before pulling Sherlock down to kiss her once more. They remained in bed, exchanging kisses and far more, long after the tube of lip balm had been tossed to the bedside table.

Meanwhile, the abandoned, and _empty_ tube of mango lip balm lay somewhere amongst the scattered clothing on the floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ta-Da! So, not entirely as smutty as we were thinking it would turn out, but hey, this works too. ;) Great prompt, for a great birthday girl! Hope you enjoyed it, Adi, and I hope your day was wonderful!


End file.
